


Getting Along With Death

by thebiroxboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dead People, Death, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Other, Resurrection, Romantic Comedy, Visions, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiroxboy/pseuds/thebiroxboy
Summary: Nicholas O. Rackle was a kid who could see death ever since he was a child, every other day he would cross paths to someone and he would have a vision of their death, every time he would try to get people to believe him and every time he would fail and people would die so in the end he just gave up but not without the nasty rumors surrounding him around town.Now with 15 years old he was a gloomy kid with only one friend who was one of the few source of joys in his life, Nicholas keeps going to school trying to be a normal kid and ignore death.But one day Nicholas had a vision of his best friend dying and so he makes up his mind to save him day after day as he keeps having the same visions of somewhat silly and stupid deaths!From the twisted mind that has brought you slutty vikings, a witch school and a murder mystery that was never finished; it begins a dark comedy about a gay boy trying to stop his best friend (who he might have a not so hidden crush on) from dying!





	1. Chapter 1: My Best Friend Was Run By A Monster Truck.

Chapter 1:  
My Best Friend Was Run By A Monster Truck.

What do you do when your best friend, one of the few people in the world who can make you feel happy, the person who you might have a like/lust/loving crush on gets run by a monster truck after an accident makes the whole exhibition there were at go into a total disaster.... well... what do you do?

You try all over again...

The first time Nicholas saw death was at seven years old, he was visiting his abuela over one weekend when his mom had to work and he had woken up really late that morning, he came downstairs where he watched his abuela getting ready to leave to make an errand when she heard him coming down she smiled and without even looking at him she pointed to the table. ''Made you some breakfast, I tried waking you up but you were out like a rock, what were you doing so late last night anyways?'' she asked as Nicholas walked to the table and sat down. ''I wanted to play some games on my DS. Sorry I didn't heard you'' he said as he stared at the plate with lukewarm eggs and bacon, he dig onto it anyways.

The old lady put on her black hat with yellow flowers and smiled at herself at her reflection on the mirror she had next to the door, ''I need to run an errand, your mom is on her way so you can stay with her until I come back'' she said, Nicholas nodded happily, the siren of an ambulance went by outside and a patrol car as well. ''Did something happened?'' she asked more to herself than anyone else and opened the door. ''Be good always, my boy'' she said and Nicholas replied with a happy ''Always!''

But as soon as the old lady stepped out her door Nicholas heard the gunshots, then the screams and the voice of his abuela giving a small yelp before the cracking sound came from the still open door.

Scared he quickly got up and ran towards the door and horrified he saw the scene. A young man was lying on the ground scared, in front of him was a body.

''Mami Rosa?'' Nicholas asked as he saw that, at the bottom of the steps that lead to the street was the contorned body of his abuela, something happened, something made her fall the steps and land on her head and then her neck was snapped in half and turned in such a way that she was still looking at the door where her grandson locked eyes with her.

Nicholas' breath started to get rapid, he saw how quickly the police officers naerby came running and also the medical team but the only thing he could see was the light leaving the old lady's eyes.

And then he woke up.

He screamed and quickly the steps of someone rushing in were heard, the door swung open and there was his grandma Rosa, ''Nick! what happened boy?'' she asked gettig close to him, Nicholas held her, he sobbed on her black dress but he couldn't say anything he could only say that he had 'a bad dream' and his abuela tried to calm him down.

''It's alright baby, I'm here now, let's go I was making breakfast for us both'' she said, Nicholas sobbed a couple times as he calmed down and nodded. He went to brush his teeth before going downstairs and noticed something weird on the reflection on the mirror.

His eyes looked... like the cosmos.

His eyes that had always been black as the dark night now had little specks of light that seemed to be stars he blinked a couple times and the whole thing banished. Nicholas wondered if maybe he became crazy....

He came down and sat on the table, and then the first flag apeared when his grandma served the same plate of eggs and bacon that he ate on his dream but this time it was warm just coming out of the stove. ''I hope you like this! and I know I should watch my cholesterol but if you don't tell your mom I can go to the store later and grab you those gummy bears you love so much'' she winked at him, Nicholas let out a small laugh but there was an odd feeling inside of him, this was just a coincidence right? ... right.... dreams are just dreams, just that.

His grandma sat next to him and they ate together, she complaining all the time about old lady Ferguson who would always say weird things about the flowers outside the entrance of the home. ''I mean, if I let the wild vines run around my stairs that's my issue! sure I almost always slip on them but that's my business, you know?'' she said as she finished her food. Nicholas tried to eat but the weird feeling on his stomach prevented him from eating too much.

The phone rang at that moment, Rosa got up from her seat and went to pick up after a short conversation she went to the cabinets next to the phone and fetched a wallet and her black hat with yellow flowers. ''Your mom just called, she will be here shortly she says! I will run to the store to pick some things and will be back, I might pick up those gummies right now!'' the lady grinned.

The hat, that made Nicholas worried that the dream might come true, he got up from his seat pulling the tablecloth a bit. He held onto his abuela's dress ''Mama Rosa! don't go! please, stay with me'' that startled her but she smiled. ''What's wrong my son? I thought you were a big boy now, you can stay home for a few minutes and your mom will be here before I even come back'' 

Nicholas shook his head ''No! please I don't want you to die'' pleaded. ''Die? my dear, what has gotten into you?'' she smiled, perhaps a tad bit sadly and worried.

Then it came the sound of sirens from the ambulance and the patrol car, Nicholas knew what was coming after that. ''Gunshots...'' he said and a moment later the gunshots were heard. ''Oh my dear!'' said his grandma and looked at him. ''Nicholas...'' she said caressing his hair.

But before something else could happen someone slammed open the door. Nicholas quickly recognized him as the young man who looked scared at his grandmother's body on his dream. The man pointed a gun at them and his grandmother quickly placed Nicholas behind him ''Where is the back door, grandma?!'' the man asked. ''Oh dear God'' she trembled.

''Freeze!'' came a voice from behind the man and the man turned his head and in that second... the gun accidentally fired.

Nicholas screamed as another gunshot was heard and the man laid on the ground grabbing his wrist and as for his grandma...

She fell to the ground holding her throat, her eyes looking everywhere and then falling on Nicholas' 

''Mami Rosa!'' he yelled and covered his mouth in horror, the life left her eyes quickly as a police officer ran towards him and tried to shield him from the scene.

He wished it was a dream, he wish he could wake up... but he didn't woke up...

The funeral the next day was quiet, a lot of people came to say their last goodbye to the old lady, Nicholas kept really quiet during the whole thing as his mind kept coming back ot those moments, the dream, the death... all was too quick for him to process.

His mom was by his side, she kept by his side saying goodbye to his mother in law and kept her son safe...

After the whole legal process of getting the home in their name as the old lady didn't had any living relatives anyomore and that included Nicholas' father, his mom finally decided to keep the house locked until they figure out what to do with the property and they started their walk home...

During this walk home when the rain fell softly on the streets, Nicholas realized that dream was only the beggining.

''You know, we could keep the house, I know you have many memories there so let me know if you want to do something with it, sell it, rent it to another family, whatever you want'' His mom, Brenda said, a short pale woman with dark tired eyes and short, short blonde hair. ''...Okay'' Nicholas managed to say as they waited for the a light to change so they could cross the street.

Nicholas paid attention to the soft rain hitting their umbrellas. The songs coming from a nearby store and when the light changed a man came rushing past them pushing his mom a bit. ''Whoa! rude!'' she said composing herself a bit and re-grabing Nicholas' hand.

...Then as soon as she grabbed his hand the truck came by, a huge truck that was out of control and passed in front of them at incredible speed and in one moment the man was there in the middle of crossing the street, the next moment the man was nothing but a red spot on the ground.

Nicholas screamed as the world turned dark and then he was screaming at the worried face of his mom. ''Nick! what is wrong baby?'' she said as he looked around and they were still waiting on the sidewalk for the light to change, Nick paid attention to his surrounding more aware of anything else in his life and noticed the sound of the rain and the song on the store nearby.

Nicholas turned around and saw the rushing man aproaching them and quickly yelled. ''Stop! don't cross the street or you will die!'' he said, the man looked startled and stopped. ''What?'' he asked as the light indicated they could cross. ''Nicholas what is wrong with you?'' his mom asked and looked at the man ''I a so sorry, he had a rough couple of days'' she apologized to the man but Nicholas grabbed him by the edge of his shirt. ''Please! don't the truck will kill you!'' he said and surely a moment later the speeding truck came and passed them by. 

Nick gasped as the truck went by and both his mom and the man did as well. ''Dear God...'' his mom whispered... but the fate of the man was sealed.

The truck slipped on the rain and it crashed loudly falling on the side and skating all around the wide street, a lot of people ran away and so did the man, his mom grabbed him and tried to get away from the scene, she carried him on her arms and ran away but Nicholas saw how one of the huge tires of the truck came bouncing and crashed on the man's skull.

After this, he kept seeing it... death

Every now and then he would see someone die and would try to warn them but they will always die no matter what he did, his mom didn't believe a word he said, he tried over and over again to tell her that he could see people die before it happened but she just didn't believe in the paranormal, he thought it was the wild imagination of a child who kept seeing people die. Either from a heart attack, an accident or some other weird instance he kept seeing people die, his mom got him into therapy thinking he was just imagining things so he could deal with so many people dying around him but it didn't help.

He saw it, every now and then, maybe sometimes with months of difference between incidents but he always saw it...He didn't knew what to do, he even tried to warn one of his friend at school about a vision of his mom dying but the kid didn't believed a word he said and after it happened the kid called him the devil.

At shool the rumours spread, a kid who claimed to see people die but nobody would believe him and the ones who had their warnings would later call him a freak, a witch or the devil as their loved ones died... Soon he stopped warning them... he stopped caring, he just couldn't do it anymore... if nobody was going to believe a word he said maybe it was best not to say anything, nobody paid attention to him at school anyways, after all who would want a kid like him around, a kid who would scream that someone would die and they later did die, nobody wanted to be near a freak like him so he might as well just keep quiet and let the people he would see in ther visions die.

...Then on his ninth birthday a family finally rented the home of his grandma. After cutting some cake with his mom and a few friends of hers they drove to the home where a couple of smiling red heads greeted them cheerfully. ''Here are the spare keys'' His mom said as she gave them the spare keys of the place that she forgot to give before to the man and he hugged his wife. ''Well, it begins a new life'' he said and she smiled broadly. ''One could be so happy here, I just sense it!'' she said.

''Mom! tell Ant that I want the big room!'' came the voice of a girl and soon she came outside the home, she was far older than Nicholas, she had short red hair and blue eyes and a couple of freckles on her pale skin, ''Natalie! we are talking to our landlady, please be resectful'' said the dad, the girl crossed her arms. Then came a little voice of another girl rushing. ''I took the room downstairs because is pink!'' said a little girl with strawberry blonde hair tied on braids and a smile that was missing one tooth, and finally came his voice.

''Hey! I changed my mind, I want the room next to the attic!'' came a voice of a boy who came outside, he had a huge smile, pink flushed cheeks, deep red short hair and a plaster o freckles on his face. ''It has a better view'' he grinned, his eyes fell on Nicholas and he grinned more, Nicholas felt a funny feeling inside his stomach but he kept hiding behind his mother.

The father looked tiredly at the three kids. ''Children, behave, we will sort the rooms later'' he sighed but the mother just laughed heartedly. ''Well, I guess this is a good time as any'' she said and motioned to the children. ''These are our kids, the big one is Natalie, the little rascal is Antuan and the little princess is Violet'' she said and the three waved. ''We will be wrecking your home from now on'' she added jokingly.

Brenda laughed and gently tapped on Nicholas' shoulders. ''Well you know me now but now meet the man in my life. This is my little Nicholas'' she said ad Nick looked down as soon as she was put on the spot.

The redheaded woman smiled. ''Would you guys like to come inside for some tea?'' she asked and Brenda agreed to it wholeheartedly.

Inside Nicholas didn't spoke much he sat on the living room as his mom talked with the parents on the dining room. He looked around at the new painted walls, at the mostly empty spaces with boxes and somehow he was impressed at how he couldn't relate this empty place to the horror of his grandma dying. ''I guess this is their home now'' he said to himself and he was found face to face wit the grinning face of both younger brothers. 

''Hi my name is Antuan! you can call me Ant!'' Ant grinned. ''Hi...'' He managed to say back. ''My name is Violet Lilly, I'm seven!'' she said smiling almost as brightly as Ant. ''Hi...those are, flower names right?'' Nicholas asked. ''Yes! do you like flowers?'' she asked happily, he nodded. ''Yes, I like flower names, my grandma used to have one of those names as well'' he said smiling softly at the little girl who smiled back. 

''Your grandma, that's the one that got nerfed right?''Ant asked and soon it came the voice of his dad ''Ant!'' he said mortified and looked quickly at Brenda. ''I am so sorry about that, he just can't stop his mouth sometimes'' he said.

Nicholas looked at Ant like he was crazy and Ant rubbed his nape. ''Sorry! sorry, hey, I know, let's go see my room!'' he said and pulled his hand and before he could say anything he was being pulled upstairs with little Violet following close behind while giggling. 

They reached a room he recognized from before, this was his room whenever he went to visit, however it seemed like it was going to be claimed by Ant now. ''I think this is the best room here'' Ant said.

Nicholas had always liked this room, it was high up and it had a oddly comforting view to the street outside the house where he could often see people passing by and cars going through the road. 

The thing he liked the most about the room was the potted plants his grandmother put on the window and she would take care of often, now they were just some pots with a couple of dead twigs.

''You really like plants don't you?'' Ant asked him and he silently nodded. ''I don't know anything about flowers but if these pots are here maybe I can learn how to take care of some, would you help me out?'' he asked.

Nicholas was a bit taken back by this so he had to ask ''What, like, to plant some seeds or something?'' 

Ant nodded and hummed a bit, ''plant them, water them, take care of them, those sort of things, you can be my friend who knows about flowers!'' he cheerfully said, Violet looked also happy for that. ''Oh, I want to learn as well! can I? please, pretty please?'' she asked with puppy eyes. 

''You want to be my friend?'' he asked cautiously and both siblings nodded, and maybe Nicholas wanted to be in denial and believe that things could be fine, that if this kid were to know the nasty things they say around him in town he would run away but maybe just maybe for a second he could have a friend... so swallowing the lump on his throat he smiled almost as cheerfully as those siblings and said yes.

The real test however came a week after, the kids exchanged numbers so they could talk to each other and schedule a day with their parents so they could pick up some seeds and plant them on Nicholas' new room, they talked for that whole week until it was time for Ant to go to school.

It was the same school Nicholas was going at, the same school that would watch him arrive everyday on the bus and would part ways on the hallway like Moses splitting the red sea and would whisper behind his back as he tried to keep his head low and his eyes on the ground. Not surprisingly Ant showed up on his class and this kid with a bright red hair and a brighter smile said hi to everyone after being presented by the teacher and as soon as his eyes fell on Nicholas he charged towards him.

''Hey! we are together, are we lucky or what?'' he said grinning, Nicholas felt all eyes on them and hear the whispers, 'do they know each other?' 'are they friends?' 'Is the new kid as creepy?'

Nicholas didn't want Ant to see him as weird but he didn't want Ant to get the same treatment he was having, he lowered his head and tried to ignore him but he felt a chair being pulled besides him and when he looked he saw Ant sitting on the empty seat next to him with a worried look on his face. ''Are you alright? do you feel bad?'' he asked.

Nicholas managed to give him a sad smile and denied with his head, the teacher called them to pay attention and class began but after a while when she had to get out for something, Ant took this chance to try to talk to Nicholas again.

This time he was stopped by some kid. ''Hey, new kid, you better be careful with the freak'' he said, Ant quickly looked at the kid. ''What?'' he asked.

''Your family will die if you get close to him'' the kid said.  
''I heard he is a witch'' someone else said.  
''My friend crossed paths with him on the hallway and her dad died that day! you better be careful'' . some girl said.

They just laid it all out, the rumors, they all were being laid one after the other, Nicholas lowered his head and looked to his fists, he could already feel the lump on his throat, the stinging in his eyes and his nose clogging up...

It was nice having a friend for a bit... he thought.

''That is stupid'' he heard a voice said and he had to blink twice, lift up his head and search for the voice because he couldn't believe what he heard, he looked at the source of the voice and found Ant looking straight at them with an angry face. ''That is so stupid, how could someone do all that? he is not a witch or something...'' he then looked at Nicholas and grinned. ''He is my friend who knows about flowers'' he said...

And it was like it was set in stone from that moment, gloomy child Nicholas became best friends with brighter than the sun Ant, surprisingly Ant didn't became shun by society like Nicholas did, Ant got popular for his personality his kindness and his sense of fun and adventure, he made tons of friends quickly and joined sport teams like the soccer and basketball team, he had friends and teammates all over classes who would all want a piece of his attention... All Ant did however was stick by Nicholas' side.

From the moment he would arrive to school Ant would be glued to him, talking, trying to make him laugh and just being there even when other people wanted to get in between and cut him off Ant would be sure to be by Nicholas' side.

The years went by, both kids turned fifteen and were in high school now, still the friendship remained the same if not stronger, nothing seemed to be able to tear them apart not even when Nicholas tried to make Ant believe that he indeed was able to see death coming but Ant didn't believe any of it. Soon Nicholas realized that whatever curse he had that would make him have visions for sure was the same that would prevent people from believing in his prophecies of death.

He accepted it, he moved on, he saw death every now in a while and the nightmares would be horrible after but he tried to manage.

He grew but those sleepless night with the guilt of seeing people die and not being able to do anything would leave big bags under his eyes, dark eyes that still had those specks of light like they had a galaxy inside now were hidden behind some thick glasses, his hair now longer resting just above his shoulders and a piercing around his lower lip adorned the entire black outfits he would ofter wear.

And so the morning Ant was going to die, 'Sometimes It's a Bitch by Stevie Nicks' blasting on his alarm, Nicholas woke up oddly relaxed and happy. He had some sweet steamy dream about Ant, he didn't knew if he loved him or if this was just the typical teenage lust but he went over the worried phase about these feelings a while ago and just enjoyed them now, of course without telling Ant that we lusted after him of course.

He went to the shower, gladly rubbed one out in there and went to get dressed.

Today for some reason the bags under his eyes were gone so he took it upon himself to show his face and tied his hair on a messy bun, yeah, he did this on his own accord and on his own decisions! it was not because he couldn't get his hair to stay down and normal today, yeah that was not it at all! he then dressed on a black long sleeved shirt and some black cargo pants, took his boots and slipped them on and went down the hall of the apartment he shared with his mom.

''Well, look who decided to show his face today!'' his mom said as she sipped some coffee while walking around the kitchen collecting her purse, keys and other items. ''Well, look who decided to get up for work early today!'' he answered back smirking to her. His mom snickered and smacked him playfully in the head with the side of his purse. ''Don't get sassy with me, problem child. Need a ride?'' she asked and he denied with the head. ''Nah, just some food'' he said.

His mom hummed and then looked at the toaster. ''For sure, let me just make you something'' she pushed the button of the toaster where two pop-tarts were placed earlier and then she looked back at him. ''Made them myself'' she said sarcastically and honestly Nicholas would've been annoyed if he didn't actually found it hilarious how she didn't really tried to cook at all anymore.

In the end she kissed him goodbye and walked out of the apartment as he took the pop-tarts and some money from the coffee table for his lunch, taking his backpack and his headphones he put on some music and he walked out of his home.

Cubberport, a small beach city next to a slightly bigger city called Seagull City was quite hot today, he was glad he didn't put on his jacket and he walked to the bus stop where soon the school bus pulled by and he climbed to be met by the quiet stern looks of his classmates.

He lowered his hair and then he remembered that he couldn't hide today under his hair because he had it in a bun. So he just kept walking to the back of the bus when a foot came out of nowhere as the bus started to move and he fell to the ground and felt a stingy pain on his cheek, he groaned as he heard the giggles from the kids on the bus but he got up quickly and with his cheeks burning from either the pain or the embarrassment he went to the back of the bus and tried not to pay attention to anyone.

The bus ride went as usual without any more problems, he didn't even want to eye the guy who had tripped him because he knew it was going to be the same brown haired dick from the soccer team who always targeted him.

He kept listening to his Fleetwood Mac songs and his few Brittney Spears hits (hey, he was gay, not emo) and kept ignoring the looks from everyone until he arrived to school. He climbed down the bus last, making sure everyone has walked a good amount of distance in front of him before he could actually get inside school.

Nicholas walked through the hallways until he reached his locker and started to take his things out until from the corner of his eye he saw someone leaning on the locker next to him, he kept to himself until the person cleared his throat and again Nicholas ignored the person and then they cleared their throat again.

With all the annoying parts he could muster into one look he turned to see the person and looked at the way too handsome to be real, star member of the soccer and swimming teams, Takeshi Makoto who flinched when Nicholas looked at him. He mumbled something and then coughed again and leaned again against the locker not looking at Nicholas at all.

Nicholas rolled his eyes and kept searching for some books. ''So...'' started the tall boy with a cheerful but somehow trembly voice. ''I-I was wondering, well you know, I might have something this weekend, a little party since my parents will be out and we just won our last game, I was wondering if you can, like, swing by?'' Takeshi asked without looking at him at all.

Nicholas rolled his eyes once more, he had seen this act before, someone gets close, invites him to some gathering and then laughs in his face when he gets all hopeful and excited... not that he gets excited about parties and the prospect of making friends... at least not anymore.

He looked straight at him, he knew that Takeshi might been the nicest of the brutes from the jocks at school but still there was an odd aura around him, he would never really look at Nicholas straight in the eyes and would get all nervous all the time. Nicholas didn't hated him but he didn't liked him, it was like he was always up to something whenever he would talk to him.

Like for example right now when Nicholas looked at him he got all flustered, which was quite nice since he was kind of tan so the red looked quite cute on him but Nicholas had not time to be lost on that chiseled jaw, those brown thin eyes, luscious lips and ripped body. He was going to send him on his merry way (as nice as he could of course since he didn't want to be beat down by a jock)

But then Takeshi started to ramble. ''You-your hair looks nice today, new style huh, nice... shirt too, pretty dark, fancy, you like dark things right? I mean.. I mean you dress like that all the time, whatever, hey what happened to your face anyways? your cheek is red, unless that's your thing you know, some look you are going for?'' he stuttered there, Nicholas shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

''How could a red bruise be a look?'' he almost whispered with both sarcasm and felt the dread sneaking up his neck, oh no, was Makoto going to get angry? was he going to shove him against the lockers? fuck! he should've kept his mouth shut!

But... the only thing that happened was that Takeshi kept his mouth shut, lips tight and looked somewhere else. ''Fuck, is that a look? really Takeshi?'' he whispered so Nicholas couldn't hear but he did heard that.

Then before the situation could get any better or worse a couple of heels running were heard through the halls and a girl appeared of nowhere, jumped and held her arms around Takeshi's neck. ''Good morning, bae!'' she cheerfully said, Nicholas sighed in relief.

''H-hey bae!'' Takeshi said nervously and the girl kissed his cheek. The girl looked quickly at Nicholas and waved. ''Good morning Nickie!''she grinned. Nicholas sighed but wave as well. ''Not my name, Lola'' he politely smiled. Lola gasped and went to stroke his cheek. ''But it sounds so cute! hey what happened to your cheek?'' she asked. 

''JJ was being an asshole this morning'' he plainly explained and as on cue the brown haired cocksleeve better known as JJ went by smirking at them. ''What, are you guys talking with fucking LP now?'' he smirked and walked away.

Lola sighed. ''That's not cool JJ!'' she called him out but he kept walking away. ''It's alright, Lola... Really'' he said and finally finished with his books. 

Lola nodded and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. ''I will be seeing you in science, alright?'' she said and she walked with Takeshi looking as meek as a huge boy like him could look. 

Nicholas liked Lola, she was the real queen of the school. Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, part time motherfucking model! she was also the lead on their science and debate teams and the girl with the fiercest natural black girl magic hair you could ever see. To top it all her personality was always so nice and happy, she really had all a CIS man could ever desire. Nicholas really admired her, specially since she could disable awkward situations like the whole whatever the fuck it was right now with Takeshi.

He turned the corner when at the far end, surrounded by people he saw Ant.

Ant grew as well but not as much, he remained shorter than Nicholas, reaching Nicholas at his nose at best but what he did had was a smoking hot body, rippled muscles made from training for sports and now he was sporting an amazing short hair that looked perfect on his square face. 

Nicholas sighed remembering his dream from this morning and bit his lower lip a bit, he mentally slapped himself into reality and walked towards him. As soon as Ant saw him he broke from the group. ''Morning Nico!'' he grinned giving him a small hug and then looking up at him. Nicholas grinned back. ''Not my name, Ant'' he said.

Ant pinched Nicholas' nose. ''Oh, but it's so cute!'' he mimicked Lola's voice and Nicholas slapped his hand away laughing a bit. ''Hey you changed your hair!'' Ant said looking at the bun on of hair on his head. ''You look like a fucking samurai!'' he added and then suddenly grabbed his face and looked at his cheek. ''The fuck happened here?'' he asked.

''JJ's new masterwork! he tripped me on the bus'' he said. 

''That son of a bitch!'' he said and searched on the crowd for him, ''Yo! JJ!'' he yelled and the tall monster turned his head to him. ''I won't break your nuts for what you did as my payment for the tickets, you cunt!'' he yelled across the hall, Nicholas hid his face on his hands and he could've swore JJ was going to explode right there but the dude only flipped him off and walked away.

''I swear, I've kicked his ass so many times you would've think he would've learn!'' Ant said looking at the red bruise again, Nicholas moved his hand again. ''Stop that, also, I heard he is taking karate lessons so he can kick your ass now, also of the also, what did you mean tickets?'' Nicholas asked.

Ant looked pensive of a second. ''Karate, huh, I should get into MMA, oh yeah the tickets!'' he said and searched the pockets of his leather-man jacket, his face lit up and he presented to tickets with a green logo on them. ''JJ hooked some of us with tickets for the monster truck exhibition today!''

Nicholas' jaw dropped. ''Holy shit, is that today?'' he said looking at the prized possessions on Ant's hands. ''October 3rd! Yes!'' Ant gave him a ticket and he examined.

Looking then at the time Nicholas frowned. ''Wait, Ant. It says it starts at three PM. even if we rush it we will miss the start of it'' he said and Nicholas snatched the ticket back. ''I know but who needs science class anyways?'' Nico said grinning like a devil.

Nicholas knew that look. ''Oh no, oh hell no, Ant! we are not skipping, last time our moms went nuts!'' he said remembering last time they skipped because they were bored and of course their moms found out because they were both terrible liars and ground them for a very long time.

''Come on! don't be a drag'' Ant said and then made a gesture with his hands on his head simulating a crown. ''Just be a queen?'' asked Nicholas and Ant nodded. ''Yup!'' 

Nicholas groaned. ''No! we won't skip and that is final, we will wait until we go out and yeah we might miss the start of it but we will get there by the time the climax begins!'' he said and Ant looked down but gave him a sly smile. ''Oh yeah, we both know about getting to one place once the climax starts'' he said on a low voice.

Nicholas smacked his arm. ''I forgot to knock one time! one fucking time! and you are are just spread eagle with Tina... you know what, no! it's time for class'' he said and dragged Ant with him towards class.

This was his life, it had bumps here and there but Ant was there to make him feel special and his mom did her best with him as well so he was pretty happy with his life at the moment.

The day went on, classes went by and lunch as well with Ant sitting in the same table with Nicholas with the rest of his popular group sitting on the table besides them without any issues, it wasn't until the last two periods when in the middle of history class Nicholas' phone buzzed and he secretly checked to see what it was and was found face to face with the grinning face of his friend on a car outside the parking lot of the school.

'Come get your man, bae' it said the text, Ant was sitting next to his teammates stretching the collar of his shirt and showing some of his chest suggestively as a joke. Nicholas sighed, that idiot was going to skip school and he would have to go after him!

Luckily the bell rang and he was able to get out, he charged towards the parking lot ignoring all of the people, some of them tried to trip them but he just looked at them straight in the eye and they parted ways.

He reached outside and charged towards the parking lot where he found a fucking hummer with the fucking half of the fucking soccer team, and it's not like he wasn't extra but he went, grabbed one by the collar and took the fucking whistle that he had hanging on the neck for some reason.

He blew the whistle and yelled. ''Antuan, you get the fuck out of there right now and go to class or so god help me!'' he said and threw the whistle away. Antuan popped his head from the group of boys who either out of shock or of fear didn't move and he grinned. ''Sorry! no can't do! you better come with us because I also have your ticket!'' he said.

''You are crazy if you think I will be caught dead carrying the freak around in my car'' Came the voice of JJ from the driver's seat, Ant then proceeded to choke him with his arms.

Then a jeep pulled behind him and the window of the passenger seat came down to show a smiling Lola. ''He can ride with us!'' she grinned and Nicholas looked at him mortified. ''Lola! we are supposed to be in science class'' he whined and then realization came down on him... ''Wait, this is what you mean when you said you'll see me in science?'' he then turned to Ant who had let go of JJ who was looking pale. ''You were in cahoots?'' 

''Dude, who says cahoots? anyways I will see you guys on the parking lot of the event!'' Ant said and turned to JJ. ''FLOOR IT!'' he said with a mock panic face and JJ did just that and in a second Nicholas was there, alone, with Lola smiling happy on the window of that jeep.

Lola opened the door and jumped out of the jeep. ''You go in the front, I want to change clothes'' she said and it was then when he realized that she was wearing her cheerleading uniform.

''....Fine but just because he took my ticket with him'' he said, Lola got in the back and he climbed on the passenger seat, he put on his seatbelt and then just then he wondered. ''Whose car is this any-'' he turned and saw that on the driver's seat was the red face of Takeshi looking frozen to the front, he swallowed hard and greeted him. ''H-HI!'' he yelled making Nicholas flinch. 

Well of course this was his car, he was Lola's boyfriend after all, but this made the situation all weird because... well, because Takeshi was weird! but he would have to manage with this until he gets to the exhibition.

''Hi Takeshi'' He greeted back.

''HI! yes, it is really cool that you are here! here in my car, next to me and all! going somewhere together! with Lola of course, yes!'' he rambled as he usually did. Super loud by the way, Nicholas had to cover his ears a bit. ''Yes, yes I am here, next to you and Lola is in the back, close enough so that you don't have to yell'' he said and Takeshi nodded and started the car.

As they drove off to the road he could hear the shuffling of Lola changing in the back. ''It's pretty metal of you to hang out with us for a change, Nickie'' she said.

''Not my name, Lola, don't worry though we will get there and I get to murder my friend'' he said with a scowl.

''Oh yeah... you know, I noticed that a lot of people give you a hard time but when you are mad everyone tends to run away, why is that?'' Lola asked.

''Beats me...'' he said plainly and a bit rude and then rubbed his eyes under his glasses. ''Sorry, Lola, you are nice enough to me and all I do is cut you off, I swear I will leave you two alone for your date'' he said.

Lola smiled to herself a bit as she started to fix her hair. ''It's alright, I told you, we both don't believe that crap everyone says about you being a witch or whatever, right Takeshi?''

Takeshi who stopped on a light and started at him for a bit nodded. ''sure'' he said and the light changed from red to green and they went off.

Lola was nice, she wasn't his friend but she was nice enough, she always was nice to everyone and tried to do so much, Nicholas wouldn't mind a friend like her but.. he stopped hoping for more friends a while ago, he just needed Ant and the rest could just be acquaintances. 

They finally arrived to the place and Nicholas got off the jeep when they found a parking spot. Lola tapped him on the shoulder. ''Go ahead, I just need to talk to my boyfriend a bit before getting to you guys'' she said and grabbed Takeshi by the collar with a playful smirk on her face. 

Nicholas took that as his cue for him to leave.

He reached the line and searched for the team of block heads better known as the soccer team and for some reason he couldn't find them, there were too much people around.

The old stadium of Cubberport was an old stadium that was used for events like these where one could care less about destroying the premises, Nicholas could see people from kids with their overweighted parents and models presenting energy drinks, truckers with beers, rednecks and surprisingly the towns old lady knitting group of the town all wearing wigs with mohawks while knitting scarfs for some young biker gang from the school's rival Football team, 'The Krakens of Seagull City'.

Since it was pretty crowded Nicholas decided to suck it up and try something. He searched on his bag a small paper logo of their school's mascot a shark named Sharpo and then took out a lighter and started to burn the paper while he yelled ''The sharks are a C rated team from a no-name city!'' and as on cue a bunch of angry screams came from the side and Nicholas saw how the team was yelling at him from the line just a few steps back from the biker gang.

He blew the flames away and went to the group and right at the front of the angry teenagers was Ant. ''Goddamnit Nico! you can't keep burning our school mascot in front of the whole town!'' he said but he shrugged. ''The town already hates me, who cares if I fuck up the fucking sharknado'' he said and stood next to Ant and the group of Neanderthals .

''You know his name is Sharpo! Sharpo the shark!'' Ant said with another guy yelling 'Yeah!' 'Respect the shark, man!' said another dude. 'sharpo is rad!' said another. 'Hey does anyone want a protein shake?' asked some dude at the back and then ''Sharpo, Sharpo, Sharpo, Sharpo, hu!'' they started chanting.

He facepalmed and sighed. ''Just... give me my ticket, you thick headed dummy'' he said to Ant and And laughed and gave him his ticket. ''Come on! this is fun! this will be fun for all of us''

''Yes, freak! with luck you might get to see something else be crushed and not just your classmates parents'' yelled JJ. 

''Excuse me for a bit'' Said Ant and another guy handed from the team hanged him some brass knuckled. Nicholas rolled his eyes and just faced forward waiting for the line to move.

He found himself then with the group of Krakens all looking at them and they seemed to want to cause trouble but the old ladies got their attention as they finished the scarves and gave em to them. 

''It's too hot for scarves'' Nicholas said to himself and found that one of the guys was still looking at him. He was slightly taller than Nicholas, he had snakebites on his lips, piercing blue eyes on pale skin and jet black hair, black leather jacket with chains, black shirt and some leather pants with big boots. The dude smiled at him and Nicholas just looked down wishing that he'd set his hair down and felt his cheeks go hot.

Damn that dude looked hot! why was he looking at him, fuck if he knew ! but he was going to enjoy that feeling in embarrassment!

Then he heard some steps coming his way, he looked up where -very, very close- was the dude was smiling down at him. ''Hey'' he said, his voice was DEEP, his look intense and Nicholas' legs were jelly.

''Hello?'' he said not knowing what else to do.

''What you did with the fire, that was pretty sweet'' he said. ''That old gag?'' Nicholas asked smiling back. The guy grinned and looked at the fight of Ant and JJ behind Nicholas. ''You with the sharks?'' he asked and Nicholas shook his head. ''Nah, I'm more of a water creature by association, might actually be a turtle, really'' he said scoffing a breath.

The guy laughed, he actually freaking laughed! and then seemed to get his cool back, rubbed on his nose a bit looking to the side. Nicholas had to keep this conversation going, he didn't knew what was going on but he really wanted this to keep going.

''You with the Krakens?'' he asked and the guy shook his head as well. ''More of a starfish in association'' he said using Nicholas' joke. Nicholas smiled a bit. ''Nicholas'' he said presenting his hand to shake. The guy took the hand but at that moment the line started to move.

''Shit..'' the guy said and quickly took some eyeliner from his pocket, just then Nicholas realized the guy had eyeliner on his eyes. ''Samuel, call me Sam, really'' he said and wrote a number on his hand. ''Hit me up, turtle Nick'' he winked and kissed Nicholas' hand and ran away with the krakens.

Hold up

This random dude kissed his hand. He fucking kissed his hand! he fucking flirted and got a number of a hot dude and, oh shit the line was moving!

He felt a push from Ant as the line moved forward. ''Dude! what was that? Did that guy just gave you his number?'' Ant asked excitedly. Nicholas just looked down blushing again.

Just then Lola and Takeshi appeared. ''Yo! what did we missed?'' she asked and some guy from the team answered 'Rackle betrayed us all and got a number from some Kraken dude' he said.

''What?!'' asked Lola and Takeshi, and Takeshi was way louder than her by the way. Nicholas didn't want to waste any more time and didn't want to answer a whole interrogatory so he pulled Ant as they gave their tickets to the dude and got inside.

After a while they found their seats and they saw a few monster cars already running up and down the field, normal old busted and used cars provided by the local metal scrap yard were lined for the monster trucks to get run over.

The show began, the team sat and all the way to the front were Nicholas with Ant next to him, Takeshi was also there next to him but who cares about him, Lola was also there all excited at seeing the destruction and the tricks the monster cars were doing.

As they reached some intermission a group of dirt bikes came into stage and started to do tricks around rings of fire. Ant came close to Nicholas' ear. ''Hey, want a snack?'' he asked and Nicholas nodded, Ant gave him some thumbs up and passed across the seats to the lower level so he could reach a snack bar that was at side of some seats, there was a line so he was going to be there a while.

Nicholas looked at him and smiled, he smiled warmly at his friend, he didn't knew how he got both so unlucky and lucky at the same time, he lost a lot of things when he found out about his curse but he won such a wonderful friend who would be by his side not matter what.

''You smile a lot around him...'' came a voice beside him, it was Takeshi, his voice was soft but he could hear it even among the cheers of the crowd around them. ''What?'' Nicholas asked for clarification.

''You are so serious around other people but near him you smile a lot...I would like to call you Nico, like he does, would like to be more around you like he does...'' Takeshi looked at him, Nicholas had never seen him look so serious, so...not nervous or jumpy and with that warm look of someone who is looking at a dear person on his face. ''I would like to make you smile as well...''

There were a couple of skips his heart did, he didn't knew where all of this was coming from and he didn't knew how to react, among the crowd, crashing noises of the second act starting and the look on his face he couldn't think about anything.

''What are you saying?'' he asked.

''Since a long time... I've been wanting to say...''

There was a gasp in the crowd and quickly Nicholas looked around.

They were pointing to the field, he turned and with dread, panic and fear he saw how they started to run.

One of the trucks had somehow failed the jump it was doing and then it was rolling on the field towards the seats. Everyone started to run all over, the team started to break away, Takeshi took Lola's hand and grabbed him as well and they ran as far as they could. As they were getting out of the seats, Nicholas tripped but he didn't fell he just lost his footing a bit and almost smashed his head on a wall.

He stood against the wall, he couldn't move as too many people was trying to run down the stairs towards the exits as the huge vehicle started to slide on the dirt.

He looked down, down and far away to where the vehicle was going to crash.

It was the snack bar.

His vision searched frantically for his friend and he found him laying on the ground, a lot of people trampling over him, Nicholas tried to move but someone would push him again against the wall.

As the last person stepped on his unconscious body and they cleared out of the way just leaving him behind...it happened.

And it happened in one second. Just one second or maybe many seconds that stretched way too long.

The monster truck crashed against thin metal fence that were separating them from the stage, the huge object destroyed it and went through it, it crashed against the snack bar and then on Ant's body.

And Nicholas was far from the crash and the crowd was screaming, the whole place was in chaos and it was a huge mess but as far and loud as he was he could swear he heard the sound of snapping bones and air leaving a body as lungs were smashed into mush, ribs were broken and a whole life was drained.

Maybe it was denial, the adrenaline or anything... but he was finally able to push people away and broke through the crowd towards the crash. 

He jumped over the bleachers and reached the mess of metal he kneeled to see under it and there was no life there.

Ant was there, whole body bleeding, limbs twisted in impossible angles and his eyes snapped open as a huge wheel took place on the tip of his skull.

''Ant!''

And then, Sometimes It's a Bitch by Stevie Nicks started playing.

It was like the whole world was twisted, there was a melting feeling in his body and his whole universe and then there was darkness.

Slowly Nicholas was waking up to the song and he reached to his nightstand to turn off his alarm clock.

He had a dream about Ant, he knew this, it was not a sexual dream like usual but he felt like there was something weird going on.

Confused and a little bit lazily he got up, went to the bathroom to get started for the day, took a shower and fought with his hair until he decided to put it in a bun,

After getting dressed and looking at himself in the mirror he noticed something weird on his hand, hey don't blame him for not noticing weird things on his body, he didn't had his glasses before!

He examined his hand and realized it was... a phone number?

'Sam' it said, he looked at the smudged number and wrote it on his phone, an odd feeling was on his gut.

... It wasn't only until he pressed call that all his memories came back.

''Hello?'' came a voice from the phone but he quickly hung up. He leaned against the wall and took several breaths.

Ant was dead, he died with his whole body being crushed under a monster truck. His breath became rapid, he fell to his knees but before his crying became too much and he screamed to the heavens....

He remembered.

It was a vision, it was all a vision! he managed to remember that it was just a vision and this was not happening.

No, let's correct that, this was happening if he knew something about his visions by now is that they always came true, without exception.

There was nothing he could do, even if he tried to interfere, Ant was going to die today...

Ant who was always there, Ant who was always his friend, Ant whom he loved...

No!

He was not letting this happen! he didn't knew how, he didn't knew how much it would cost or the repercussions of this... Nothing mattered, he was going to save Ant, if there had been anyone who he would like to be saved today was going to be Ant.

He would have to make a plan, sure but he had to breathe first. He took a deep breath and tried to arrange his thoughts, Ant had to survive but how? no first, how did he die?

He remembered the crash, the truck, the sound of crushing bones. He felt sick but he remembered. The monster truck show! he had to stop him from going to that show.

He ran out of his room collecting his things and heading to the door but was called out by his mom. ''Oh no! you will not have me slaved all morning to the kitchen if you are not going to have breakfast'' she said from the kitchen but Nicholas remembered the stellar 'breakfast' his mom had on his vision and rolled his eyes. ''Pop-tarts are not a reliable breakfast for a boy in his youth!'' he yelled from the door. 

He heard her groan and she aproached with a cold pop-tart in hand ''Just have something before you run out, do the whole anime-run with bread-cliche and all'' she said shoving the pop-tart into his mouth and normally Nicholas would've protested about this but he had more pressing matters at hand. He groaned and ran out with the thing in his mouth and he indeed ran like an anime girl rushing to school and ate the whole thing in a couple of bites.

Reaching the bus stop he took several jumps up and down begging all over and over 'please hurry, please hurry' getting a couple of odd looks from an old couple and a girl crying to his mom about the weird emo jumping at the bus stop but by the time the mom with the haircut that yelled 'my name is Karen and I NEED THE MANAGER' could aproach and complain the shool bus arrived and he climbed up, he saw how again all of his classmates gave him weird looks but he ignored them and walked to his seat.

Then just at the last second he remembered, JJ tried to trip him the first time he walked through this bus! he took a longer step totally avoiding the foot and walked past him flashing him a cold look and sat on his seat all the way to the back.

The look on JJ's face was of pure shock and he would've enjoy it but he had more pressing matters right now, he had to get to school to get to his friend. He took out his phone and started to text him. 'Hey' 'How are you' 'you know what a good itinerary for today would be? if we can just stay at school and go to all of our classes! specially science!'

However Ant only texted back 'ha! you are being weird LOL get here dorky dorkus dork! got a surprise for ya' 

Nicholas groaned and cursed whatever thing that prevented people to believe he could see death because he can just tell him that he saw him fucking die! but he knew by now that nobody would believe a word he said and that included Ant.

As soon as the bus arrived he got up and shoved all people aside to get off the bus first, he ran inside until... until he had to walk because running in the hallways is forbidden of course, but he did power walked as fast as he could to search for Ant.

He reached the hallway where his locker was located and saw his teammate surrounding him, joking about something dumb and he had this happy smile, this warm aura and he.. he was alive.

Ant spotted him and grinned and Nicholas walked to him and his hands reached his face, he didn't touch him, he was just admiring that he was there, his skull was intact, his whole body was good, he was alive... ''Ant...'' he said and he laid his hand on his shoulder, which was kinda awkward because Ant was shorter but whatevs. ''Hey, what's wrong? had another bad dream?'' Ant asked with a small voice and patted him on the back. Ant had this 'excuse' for Nicholas' visions, he would say they were just bad dreams that Nicholas had and that really mess him up, if people died after the dreams it was just coincidence but he never agreed that they were supernatural visions...So the only thing he could do was nod. ''It's alright Nico, you are here now! things are okay, nobody is going to be hurt'' he said and Nicholas quickly raised up his head. ''Not my name Ant.... well you know what... whatever, you can call me whatever you want.''

Ant snorted ''Kinky...'' he said and Nicholas punched him in the gut, ''go fuck yourself'' he said but he was smiling, he was so happy Ant was alive! but now he only had to prevent him from going to that... ''You know what! I know what would cheer you up, as soon as JJ gets... Oh, JJ!'' he said as JJ aproached.

''Sup, Ant! talking to little fuck face?'' he asked directing his sight towards Nicholas. Ant quickly smacked him 'VERY FUCKING HARD' in the head, so much he fell forward to the ground...

''Ah, the funny JJ, always making jokes! got something for me, you funny man?'' he asked and JJ corpse looking body lifted up two tickets from the ground. 

A second, it was going to take just a fucking second! if Nicholas could snatch those tickets and tear them apart they would not be able to go to the show and they will be safe from the crash, yes! this was it, he can just take them from JJ and they will be safe! nothing bad has to happen, nothing horrible will happen! they will both stay safe, good, and they will both be alive, fuck yeah! this is the best plan ever! sure Ant will be ad but he will get over it and more importantly he will be alive, he can just reach right now, take them and...Oh Ant just took them... FUCK DAMN IT!

''FUCK DAMN IT!'' he yelled but Ant was unbothered by it. ''Yes dude! fucking damn it right! they are tickets for the monster truck show!'' he said cheerfully. 

Damn it he failed! no, wait, he still had time ''Hey, yeah cool! let me see them!'' Nicholas said and Ant was going to give them to him but the whole team aproached and surrounded Ant. ''Whoa, they are legit!' 'Hey JJ give us ours as well!' 'does anyone have protein bars? I missed second breakfast' 

He was completely blocked and then the bell rang and the whole team dragged Ant away. ''Ha, don't worry dude! I will see you later, I will protect the with my life unitl then!'' he said s he went away with his team, Nicholas slammed his hand on his face. ''Poor choise of words, Ant...'' he sighed.

He felt then a presence to his side and jumped when he saw Takeshi standing awkwardly by his side. ''Whoah! what the fuck Takeshi?'' he asked him and Takeshi just looked forward, so nervously looking and his body rigid. ''HEY! you weren't at your locker so I came to look around here and here you are, ha,ha... so hi! hello! morning!'' he said loudly. ''Yeah, hello Takeshi, are you alright?'' he asked but Takeshi didn't look at him at all, he kept looking forward to the nothingness and kept being weird. ''So! I wanted to ask you something about this little gathering I was going to have this weekend...''

Then he remembered! just before the accident... Takeshi was about to tell him something and fuck no, Nicholas might be oblvivous for a bit but he knew when someone was about to confess some feelings and that whole conversation before the accident seemed really feeling-like, and he had no time to deal with this!

He blushed hard when he remembered but he had to play dumb. ''Yeah! sure, the party, this weekend right! I'll be there'' he said trying to skitter away, stomping on JJ's still body on the ground. ''How did you knew that?'' Takeshi asked. ''I'm an psychich! you know this'' he laughed nervously and waved to him and walked away.

Takeshi looked at him go and grinned as JJ's body trembled under his feet since he didn't realized he had walked over him as well.

.

'Alright, not gonna deal with this, not gonna deal with Takeshi right now, this might be a prank after all, I have better things to take care of right now and ALSO! he had a girlfriend! a girlfriend who was the nicest girl at school, no! I will not going to fall for this prank, I will just ignore whatever game he is playing and be on my merry way saving my friend's life'' he said to himself as he walked towards his first class and started planning on how to get his hand on those tickets...

He came up with several plans and one after another... they failed.

He tried to search his locker but there was nothing there, he tried to get to his pockets at lunch but there was nothing there! luckily Ant just thought that Nicholas' hands were cold and he let him keep his hands inside his pockets... aww, such a good friend, WHO WAS GOING TO DIE IF HE DIDN'T TELL HIM WHERE HIS TICKETS WERE!

'Oh, wait, he could just ask. ''Hey, so where are you keeping those tickets safe and away from any danger that might harm them and break them in any way?'' he asked and Ant grinned. ''Underwear!'' he said.

If he weren't to die in a few more hours, Nicholas could've swear he could just punch him right now... because UNDERWEAR! did you mean to tell him that all this time he held those tickets in his hands he were holding onto something that were on his friends' balls? fuck! that's kinda hot.. no! but more importantly he was not going to be able to get them if they were there! not without being a creep...

wait, a creep, that is it! he would have to sneak into the locker room, after all, today Ant had practice!, Nicholas only needs to get into the locker room and steal his underwear! no... his tickets yeah the tickets this was about the tickets!

I mean it was perfect right... what could possibly go wrong!


	2. Chapter 2: My Best Friend Was Struck By Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second one is here! thanks for reading and let me know if you can think of more ways to die and some theories that you might have for the characters!
> 
> Have a great one!

Chapter 2:  
My Best Friend Was Struck By Lightening

Ah, the boy's locker room, never a place has been filled more of raw stamina, raw sweat and raw disgusting jock language than a boy's locker room, and right now as the rest of the team was busy growling, rolling around on mud and yelling at each other on the field our hero Nicholas was sneaking in to search for his best friend's locker in search of some underwear.... well he as not exactly looking for his underwear but what was inside of it... 

THE TICKETS he as looking for the fucking tickets alright? not his friends junk! well, yeah that might be pleasant to find as well but that was not what he was looking for at the moment. 

Anyways he as searching for the locker and he found it quite easily, he looked around before trying to open the lock, he could hear the sound of a shower running but if he paid attention and he was quick he would be able to get the tickets without whoever was in the shower noticing. He started to put on the combination on the lock, Ant was his best friend and there were no secrets between them so him knowing the combination as only natural, he got it on the first try and opened the locker, a strong smell of teen spirit came from it and he tried to ignore it as he took the duffel bag from inside and opened it. ''Alright...Shoes, socks, friendship bracelets collected since fifth grade, aja! underwear!'' he took a couple of compression shorts and swallowed hard, this was not perverted, not at all! this was just him searching for some tickets, yeah, he didn't totally wanted to take that underwear and have some private time with it, and he was totally not at all getting hard right now.

''Get it together Nicholas!'' he said, mentally slapping himself, there were more pressing matters right now, like preventing the violent dead of Ant. He searched inside the underwear and right there they were! the tickets for the show! Now he only had to tear them apart and things will be alright! he took them side by side and was ready to pull them apart when...

''whoah! Nicholas?!'' came the loud, loud voice of Takeshi next to him

Alright picture this, you are sitting on the ground with a duffel bag that does not belong to you, holding underwear that is not yours and some papers that were torn apart due to the shock of having someone talking next to you so suddenly, said person who talked to you so suddenly is next to you, wet, naked but holding a towel and is a fucking sexy asian dude with the body of Harry Shum Jr. Now the question for this entire parragraph is... how do you handle this?

The answer for Nicholas is... You don't, you obviously blame the sexy asian for everything. 

''Goddamnit Takeshi! you just can't scare people like that!'' he whispe-yelled. Takeshi covered his body like a maiden in distress. ''W-w-w-what are you doing here?!'' he asked shocked and yelling as usual, then his eyes fell on the underwear he was holding with the torn tickets. ''Eh... were you... taking Ant's underwear?'' he asked.

'Quick Nicholas yo must lie!' ''Of course not! only a pervert would even touch his friends underwear'' 'Dude that is not going to work if you have the underwear in your hands'

''Then why do you have it in your hands?'' Takeshi asked. 'See I fucking told you!'

'Play dumb!' ''What underwear?'' 'Not that dumb!' ''Oh you mean this! the underwear I am currently holding....'' Nicholas' eye was twitching now, Takeshi was smiling at him a bit but his eyes yelled 'This is fucking werid!' so Nicholas had to make up a better lie. ''I was searching for something! not his underwear of course not! I was looking for.... protein! yeah so, my diet is getting low on...protein... and I was embarrassed to ask for it directly so I just came and searched for it on Ant's bag... which has his underwear.... and the tickets for today's show'' his voice was becoming smaller by sentence but Takeshi seemed to take the explanation.

Had you ever seen someone's face change so much you would think they are being possessed by something else or that they are an extremely good actor that puts on a facade all their lives, well that as Takeshi right now, he changed his innocent smile and instead a small blush painted his face, he looked at Nicholas and there was some wicked glint on his eyes and he bit his lower lip a bit. ''Well, if it's protein you want...'' he lowered his towel a bit showing that defined V shape under his abs. ''...I might have something for you'' he said with a low voice that Nicholas had never heard before.

Alright, hold up, at which moment Nicholas entered a badly written porn movie? was this happening? was the star athlete really offering something sexual to him? was this a fucking blowjob offer? 

Nicholas had no idea what to do now, was he really going to reject this? this... this once in a lifetime offer?! hey don't judge him! he was a horny teenager for fucks sake! and this chances just don't come like that.... Without realizing it he was going to nod when the rowdy sound of rowdy teens came from near and the whole team suddenly entered the lockers laughing and yelling about something.

Takeshi covered himself more and Nicholas seemed to get out of whatever horny trance he was just a moment ago and then the team arrived to where they were and got really quiet. 

''Rackle?'' asked some dude. ''The hell are you doing here?'' asked another one and then pushing all the way to the front came Ant. ''Hey buddy! what are you doing here? isn't that my...bag?'' he asked looking at the fucking underwear on his hands! ''Ah, I was just... just... looking for...'' Nicholas mumbled under the stare of a hole team of jocks already judging him.

''He was looking for protein, apparently his diet is lacking some and he was embarrassed to tell you'' Takeshi said smiling innocently like he wasn't going to skull fuck him a few seconds ago. 

Ant looked at Takeshi and then at Nicholas and his face went like a proud parent. ''Aww Nico! you should've told me you were thinking about working out!'' he said and went to hug him and lift him up in the air which was remarkable since he was smaller but not quite since he was already so strong. ''Alright, alright let me go! you will not be so excited when you know what happened'' he said and Ant let him down. ''What do you mean?'' he asked. 

He sighed and showed him the rupped apart tickets while putting on the most fake regretful face he could. ''I got... startled and I ripped them apart, sorry'' he said even pouting a bit, class A acting right there. ''Oh no the tickets! Nico what happened?'' he asked and once again Takeshi answered ''Sorry it was my fault I called up to him and scared him, he ripped the tickets then by accident'' he said. Ant sighed. ''Goddamn it...'' he said dissapointed.

Nicholas hated to see him like that, all dissapointed and sad but he rather had this than having him dead, it was quite hard not to smile right now actually. Sure he was sad but he was going to be fine, he was alive! he was going to live, it was the first time he'd ever succeded to save someone and he saved his friend!

''I guess I will have to ask JJ for 2 tickets more and pay him extra'' he said. 'Wait what?!' ''Wait Whaat?!'' Nicholas said voicing his thoughts. 

''Yeah, JJ has lots of tickets, I will just have to pay for them now, right JJ?'' he asked to the group of jocks and JJ voice came ''Sure but the one for the freak will be extra'' he said and Ant prepared his fists. ''Just wait for me outside the locker room and we can talk about ditching class to get there in time! also Stu can help you get the right protein for your body he is obsessed with it!'' he said and the voice of some tall dude came from the jock group. ''Yeah! I will have you a shake in no time'' he said.

And suddenly he was outside the locker room on dying on his own missery trying to think on another way to get those new tickets and tear them appart when Takeshi came out of the locker room already changed and with his nervous self all put on his face once more. ''H-H-HEY NICHOLAS!'' he said way too loudly. ''So what happened back there I... I just'' he had his face so red but Nicholas had no time right now to deal with whatever the fuck was happening between them. ''It's alright, I get that you were joking around'' he said giving him an easy exit of the whole awkward explanation and when Takeshi was about to speak some more he interrupted with a question. ''Why were you taking a shower earlier anyways? weren't you supossed to be with the team on the field or whatever?'' he asked.

''Ah, fell today and hurted my ankle so coach told me to go back early.'' Takeshi said while lifting his pantleg a little bit showing a purple bruise, ''damn are you alright?'' Nicholas asked. ''Yeah, just fine, it will heal in like a day or two, just a small pain but coach says I must rest''. 

''Yeah well, do that, we don't want you getting hurt or anything''

''will do for sure! don't worry about me''

''Oh, I wouldn't dare worry about you'' Nicholas laughed which made Takeshi laugh. ''You just laughed around me, you never do that.'' Takeshi grinned. ''Well you are always yelling around me, I can handle you better when you talk normally, like this'' NIcholas answered truthfully. 

Then Nicholas' face went all sad when he remembered again what his mission was right now and Takeshi quickly noticed. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' he asked.

Nicholas couldn't tell him, he was not going to believe him anyways but right now he felt kind of desperate and what would the harm be of giving him an edited version of his problems? ''Well, say that you have this friend and is the only good thing you have going on and you know that he is in danger and you tried to do something to help him but things didn't turn out like you wanted, if you were to do more he might get angry or something but it would be worth it if your friend is safe. But at the same time you don't know how to help them anymore...'' he rambled on and Takeshi hummed. ''Well, what kind of danger is he on?'' he asked.

Since Nicholas couldn't tell him he made something up ''Just of... failing his classes, if he keeps skipping and messing up his grades'' he lied. ''Well had you tried talking to him instead of ripping apart his tickets?'' Takeshi asked grinning, he obviously knew he was talking about Ant. Nicholas stared at him and let out a laugh. ''Sorry, I'm not good at making hypotetical friends... no, I haven't talked to him yet... The problem is that I don't think he would believe me'' 

Takeshi's phone buzzed at that moment, he looked at a message and his smile fell a bit. ''It's... Lola, I have to go now'' he said but not without directing his sight to him again. ''But if he doesn't want to hear you then I guess he is more stupid than he looks...'' Takeshi got close to his ear at that moment and again that face went from innocent and nice to wicked. ''...I would believe anything you say to me in a heartbeat'' he whispered to his ear and waved a goodbye as he left.

Nicholas grabbed his ear that suddenly felt so hot as well as his entire face felt that way and he didn't knew how as soon as Takeshi turned the corner he kneeled on the ground with an even more intense red face wondering 'what the fuck posessed me to do that?!' 

Ant got out of the locker room after a while with Stu who had an entire chart of the kinds of protein to use on one's body but Nicholas politely told him that he just remembered he was alergic to protein powders and that sent Stu into a frenzy to do some research to see what other sources of protein Nicholas could get instead and left running to search on his computer. 

''Told ya he is a protein freak!'' Ant laughed seeing him leave, ''For sure, hey... Ant, can we talk for a moment?'' Nicholas asked him and perhaps all his worries showed on his face because Ant nodded with a serious look and they left the lockers, they walked for a while until they reached the bleachers and sat next to each other. 

''So, what's up?'' he asked smiling a tiny bit, perhaps to give him a feeling of ease. Nicholas however didn't knew how to start so he just came out and said it. ''Let's just not go to the show today'' he said and it startled Ant a little bit. ''What do you mean? You love monster trucks, you wanted to go to a show since we were little'' 

Nicholas nodded. ''Yes, but I just get the feeling that... this is going to be dangerous, besides your grades are struggling you need to go t o class, please''

''Come on, they are not that bad, nothing will happen if I skip one more time''

''But didn't you heard me? I told you this might dangerous!'' 

''Dangerous how? oh, I get it, you had some of your weird dreams again?''

''Weird?...''

''I told you! those are just dreams! there is nothing to worry about, we'll be fine''

''Ant, listen to me please this is important'' 

''Dreams are just dreams! things will be fine!'' 

''They are not dreams Ant!''

''Don't be scared, I'll be there with you''

Ant always smiled and made him feel fine, but right now his smile only made him feel angry, this always happened nobody would believe him, not even his best friend, and it was frustrating to be brushed off to the side like this... he was not going to convince him even if he told him this was important.

He sighed, defeated once more. ''Just, let me see the tickets'' he said and Ant blinked and quickly reached inside his pants and on his underwear

Nicholas tried not to think too much about it when he took the tickets and tore them apart, in a second the normal cheerful face of Ant was changed into something completely different.

''Dude, what the fuck are you doing?'' Ant shouted.

''You might not believe me but you won't be going to that show! I need you to be safe!'' 

''That again? I told you those are just dreams, there is no need to be worried!'' 

''They're not dreams! you are just not listening!'' Nicholas said getting mad.

''Stop! you are just being stupid and crazy!'' Ant finally shouted and maybe it was how the face on Nicholas changed from being mad to hurt what made Ant change his own angry face and paint regret on it instead. ''Wait, Wait, Nico...no, no... I didn't mean-''

Nicholas looked away and sighed, he took his things and started to climb off the bleachers, he heard Ant getting his things quickly and trying to come after him but he lifted a hand motioning for him to stop, he thought for a bit and raised a finger. ''Just, just, don't go to that show'' he said and left.

He was used to being called names by now, freak, liar, crazy, and none of it hurt that much anymore because he knew that those people didn't knew him, they knew that they could run their mouth and he would be fine because the people who knew him knew that he was not stupid or crazy....

He knew, alright? he knew that what Ant said came from a place of anger and in the heat of the moment but even then it still hurt, because Ant was supposed to know better, right? he was supposed to know that if he were to say things like that then Nicholas would be really hurt.

But Nicholas told himself that he will get over it, because now things were going to be alright, Ant was going to live because of what he did and that would be the end of things!

So here he was sitting in science waiting for the rest of the class to show up while figuring out how to deal with Ant once he arrived. And speaking of it, he was sure taking his sweet damn time, as well as some of the other jocks that came to this class. 

He wondered briefly how were they going to react once they knew Ant was not going to the show, they might be idiots but they are loyal to Ant so there could be a couple of them that would stay behind with him and assist the last class. Hmm.. loyal... wait...

Wait, hold on, loyalty? thinking about it, what was more possible? that some of them would stay behind with Ant here out of loyalty or that some of them would band up to get him another ticket?

He jumped when his phone buzzed and he got a text from an unknown number.

'Whatever you did. You lost him ,that is our mopey friend now' read the text and then a picture came that shown Ant looking out of the window of a car, pouting, his eyes looked a little red and he seemed upset.

'This is Stu, btw, now lemme tell you about the basic branches of protein. First you-'

Nicholas didn't read the rest and he blocked the number right away.

Fucking fuck to the fucking fucks! Ant was going to the show!  
He got up quickly, gathered his things to his backpack and ran out of the class. He ran through the hallways until he reached the outside and the parking lot where he saw a car filled with jocks driving away.

'He's all ours now!' 'see ya later!' yelled the jocks among cheers, the last thing he could see when the car passed by was the shocked and sorry face of Ant as they drove by. 

''Wait!'' he yelled and tried to go after them but they only left a cloud of smoke behind them.

Nicholas covered his mouth with both his hands, what to do now? he didn't know what to do now! how could he go after them now, take the bus? the next one won't be here until thirty minutes, even if he were to take one it would take too long to get to them. Even if he got there he didn't had a ticket...

This was it, wasn't it? Ant was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it, he failed again like always...no... no, no, no this couldn't end like this, even if there is a glimpse of faith left, something he could do...

He was going to save him.

Then a jeep pulled in front of him and from the window came Lola. ''Nickie, are you coming with us? wait where are the rest, did they left you?'' she asked looking around.

That's right! on his vision he rode with Takeshi and Lola on the jeep! He quickly put on an awkward smile and nodded. ''Yeah, it seems there was no space for me there'' he said.

Lola rolled her eyes. ''Those jerks, I will be sure to teach them a lesson later, get up, I need to get changed anyways'' she said and climbed off the car to get in the back. Nicholas got in the front and put on his seatbelt, without even looking he greeted the driver. ''Hey, Takeshi'' he said.

''Hey! nice seeing you!'' Takeshi yelled besides his year, damn, so they were back to speaking awkwardly and loudly, huh. ''No need to yell Takeshi...'' he said as Takeshi nodded and they drove off.

''Didn't saw you much today, Nickie, pretty metal for you to join us!'' Lola said as she changed, Nicholas just hummed in response, Takeshi looked at him for a bit but then turned his head back to the road.

''Hey, is everything good? you seem pretty down, you are not even objecting to me calling you nicknames'' she asked. Nicholas rubbed his temples.

It was kind of too much, even now he was trying to figure out what to do once they got there, but all of the things in his head were getting to be too much, he wanted to confide these things, these problems in someone but he knew that even if he told them they would believe it's all fiction anyways...

Wait... fiction? wait, that could be it actually... what if he let them believe it was all fiction...

''Just...I have a little bit of a problem'' he said. ''Oh no, what happened?'' Lola asked worried. 

Nicholas quickly raised his hands. ''Oh, nothing so serious, it's just that... well to tell you the truth, I've been working on a comic'' he lied.

''A comic? what is it about?'' asked Lola interested now fully changed and leaning her head on the back of Takeshi's seat.

''Yeah! well you know how people always talk those rumours about me, well I made a comic in which the character has powers to see death, you know, to deal with that stuff'' he lied again.

''Oh, Nickie! that is wonderful, that's a positive way to turn those silly things people say about you into something creative!'' Lola grinned her teeth, Nicholas kind of felt bad lying but he had to try this.

''Yeah! but I reached a point in the story when... well, my protagonist has this friend and my protagonist has a vision of the friend dying and he wants to find a way to stop it!'' 

''Well how does this power work?'' asked Takeshi suddenly interested.

Nicholas took a breath. ''well he has a vision of someone dying in an accident but the problem is that he had tried to help people not die before, like, try and save them from accidents and stuff like that but they always gent involved in another incident soon after, like... seconds after! so I don't know how my protagonist can save them'' he said trying not to be too impressed in the fact that this was working, they were listening to him and now deeming him as crazy.

''Well, has they tried to save them from the second accident as well?'' Takeshi asked and Nicholas turned to see him like he was...onto...something.

''Wait, what do you mean?'' he asked.

Takeshi hummed. ''Well, he saves people from the first accident but a second one happens right after, what if your protagonist tries to save them from the second accident as well? I mean after that a third accident would be way too weird and people and police would be way too into what is going on with so many accidents happening'' he explained.

It was so simple yet it could work, Nicholas had never tried to save people from a second accident before, mostly because it arrived so suddenly and so violently that he didn't had much time to react on those occasions but... but for Ant he has to try!

''Thanks... Takeshi, I will give that a try!'' he grinned. Takeshi nodded and kept his stare on the road.

''That's my boy, he has a great imagination'' Lola grinned and kissed him in the cheek. Nicholas tried not to feel weird seeing that.

.

As soon as they arrived to the parking lot of the stadium he got off the jeep. Lola grabbed Takeshi as soon as he came down the car and directed a smile to Nicholas''Hey, can you go ahead? I need to talk to my boyfriend for a bit'' she said.

Nicholas left them be to whatever CIS couples do and he ran towards the crowd looking for the jock team. The line had already started to move so he had to hurry, he went along the line trying to see if he could recognize someone when he bumped into a person.

''Hey, watch it!'' they said. 

Nicholas had only met him for a moment on his vision, but even if it was a vision he would recognize that voice. He turned to see and it was Sam, the boy who had kissed his hand and gave him his number was there standing looking at him like he was a freak.

And maybe it was the shock to see him so suddenly when his mind was elsewhere but Nicholas managed to mutter his name 'Sam' out of his breath when he saw him.

And Sam's reaction, well.. it wasn't as expected. He opened his eyes as wide as plates and got closer to Nicholas in a threatening manner. ''How do you know....how do you know my name?'' he asked him on a harsh whisper.

Nicholas was surely weirded out by that. ''Eh, Sorry it just came to my mind, you look... similar to someone that's all'' he lied and backed off a bit but Sam grabbed his arm. ''Who the fuck are you and how do you know me?'' he asked...

Welp! one thing was for sure, this wasn't the same person who had kissed his hand before. Nicholas didn't knew what the fuck was his deal but he did knew that he didn't deserve this bullshit. He slapped his hand away and took a step back. ''I say I confused you with someone else. Now fuck off'' he said and turned to leave, he heard a protest from Sam but he left him there among the crowd.

Whatever that was, Nicholas had no time to be wasting it like this, he had to find his friend soon. He tried to remember on his vision where he found the team before when he remembered that they were standing right behind Sam.

''Fuck!'' he yelped and turned just in time to see Sam getting into the stadium with the Krakens. He rushed to the entrance in hopes to see the team from his own school when there stood a huge man from security. ''Tickets?'' he asked.

''Sorry, I need to get through is a matter of life or dead!'' he said but the security guard just shoved him aside with force. ''No ticket, no entrance!'' he growled. 

Maybe it was because he felt on his butt which shocked him a bit but Nicholas was sure that he wasn't going to get any answer debating with this ape. 

He had to find a way to get in. He surrounded the area a bit trying to find a way to get inside, an emergency exit perhaps but suddenly the angels sang when he found a huge truck with the backdoor wide open.

The truck had several dirt-bikes inside and it was then when he remembered that the show had a bike part where they did tricks around the arena.

Alright so it was simple! he had to get inside the truck, hide and get off once they carried the bikes inside! 

With new plan in mind he climbed on the back of the truck and tried to find a place to hide, he found a big wooden platform at the end and he hid behind it.

'Alright Nicholas, what is the plan?' he thought to himself, 'alright, the show already started, I need to wait here until they move the truck and they start to unload the bikes, but how can I get down the truck without people noticing?' he asked to himself and looked around quickly finding a blessing in the shape of an old cap with the logo of the transport company and hanging on a nail on the wall there was a badge with the same logo.

He undid his hair bun, rolled his sleeves and put on the badge and the hat on, he hoped this was enough to fool someone to think that he was working with the company. 

He quickly crouched when he heard the sound of someone shut the gate of the truck. 'Alright let's get this moving, show is almost starting for us' he heard someone say outside and a few moments later the truck started to move.

It moved slowly for a bit, just going in reverse and once Nicholas figured they were set in place on the carrying area, the truck stopped and after a few seconds the doors were opened again, he could hear the roar of the public mixing with the loud sound of the trucks and metal music in the background. 

He hid for a while as time flew by and he was getting pretty impatient when he heard the sound of people coming into the truck and he heard the sounds of they taking the bikes. 'Alright, one by one, let's not break anything this time' joked one of them with a hoarse voice. Nicholas took this opportunity to sneak out, unlock the brake from a bike and carry it away.

He walked with the bike to the entrance and found a ramp going down, he looked around and nobody was looking at him or paying him any mind so he took the bike and came down with it slowly down the ramp, being very careful not to fall with it. He carried it away to where he noticed that the rest were being placed and once he placed it he started to plan his next move.

He made it in! that was an accomplishment! ten points right there!

''Hey!'' called a booming voice behind him and he turned to see a huge tall muscly man with a red beard looking at him with a serious face. ''I don't recognize you. You new?'' the monster asked and Nicholas shakily nodded.

And after a moment of seriousness the man smiled and grinned his teeth. ''Well you should've say so! I didn't knew we were hiring people so young these days!'' he said and turned to head for the truck while laughing out loud.

Nicholas let out a huff of air and searched for a place where he could collect himself and regroup, he quickly found a bathroom and went quickly inside.

The only windows on the bathroom were high up above the mirrors above the sinks. He climbed up one sink and tried to spy outside and was able to see the show going on full swing, the show with the dirt bikes was actually going to get started so he had to make up a plan quick.

He tried to remember but it was getting hard to do so with all the noise of the bikes going out into the field, he tried to think where Ant could be, what was he doing at this time? watching this show but then... oh yeah! the snacks! Ant was going to get them snacks, so he should find the snack stand and Ant should be near there.

It was difficult to see what was going on out there so he tied his hair once more on a ponytail and took off his cap, he got out to go against the fence and try to survey the land to check where the snack stand was. He soon find it and dread filled his face when he realized that it was at the other side of the arena.

How in the hell was he going to get there?

He started to think of ways to get there in time, the dirt bike show was ending now and even if he ran he didn't think he'd be able to make it, not with all the people and security guards standing between the rows of seats to see that everything was in order. 

But, there has to be away! any way to get there, anything that could help him!

'Fuck yeah! that's how you give a show' said some biker that got with their gang back into the carrying area now that the dirt bike show was over.

'Hey man, give me a beer, we need to celebrate' some other yelled and he could hear the sounds of bottles being passed and opened as he tried to make up a plan. 

'Dude can you lent me your phone? need to call my girlfriend' said another, it was getting difficult to think with all this noise... 'sure' answered someone back.

fuck it he will have to run all the way there and wait he can make it in time.

'Yo, who is this 'weirdo' saved on your phone?'  
'Ah, I got a call this morning but I could only hear some whispers when I picked up, so I saved the number as 'weirdo' in case they call again'

wait...hold on.

'Hah! let's call them, let's see if they say something this time'

wait, a call... this morning?

'sure'

oh shit bowls! he recognized that voice now!

He recognized the voice as soon as his phone started to buzz and for some reason, even when he thought he had it on vibrate, the phone blasted 'Sometimes It's a Bitch' by Stevie Nicks and he slowly turned around to get face to face with Sam and the krakens.

Sam hung up the call and his phone stopped the song and stared at him like he was a freak. ''You again?'' he asked with almost offense on his face.

Alright, so Nicholas had to think fast, he looked at the krakens, there couldn't get pass them if things got too ugly, besides he needed to get out of here fast! His eyes fell on the bike that was next to Sam, ignition still on and the helmet hanging on the handle.

He smiled and started to walk towards Sam. ''I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you'' he said. Sam seemed impatient, ''Who, the fuck, are you!'' he said taking some steps forward, Nicholas just smiled patiently and stood at the other side of the bike, just across Sam. 

''How do you know my name? and my phone number? who the hell are you?'' he kept asking and Nicholas laughed for a bit. ''You wouldn't believe me even if I told you'' he said.

''Try me'' Sam challenged. Nicholas on his part just shrugged, his hand getting closer and closer to the helmet and then he raised his other hand to show it to Sam. Sam took a look at it and stared with a weird expression. 

''How. That is my number? is that my... my handwriting?'' he looked at the almost vanished number on Nicholas' hand and Nicholas grinned. ''It's not nice to give your number to other boys and then forget about it'' he said and then he got on the bike, threw the helmet in the air and on that moment of distraction where the krakens were either looking up at the helmet or rushing to the side trying not to get hit by it, Nicholas took the bike and drove off.

Wait.... drove off.... where?! oh shit, oh lord, he didn't really thought this through did he? damn it, he will have to improvise right now!

He drove, trying to avoid people standing right next to the metal fence that separated them from the show, trying not to run over guards that were running then after him, he had to make it, he looked to the side for a second to where the arena was giving a show and saw the same truck that killed his friend on his vision. It was now or never! he had to rush it up, he could almost see the snack stand.... he.... he.... he should've been paying attention to the road.

Well, it was not a road to begin with, it was the first row of seats and of course there were divisions among the rows of seats, he found a great division in the shape of a metal tube on the floor and hit it with the front tire, thing that sent him flying through the air.

If you'd never crashed before... well fucking lucky you!, for the few who'd been on small accidents or big ones it's like... everything gets on slow motion, sounds, smells, all stops and you get a second to react. Maybe that's how he was able to put his hands on fist in front of his face, bend his knees and as soon as his body touched the ground he rolled over in a way that the fall didn't affected him that much.

Of course he was hurt! even when he managed to take a good fall it was still a great fall! he felt the stinging pain on his arms right away, the pain on his legs and back but his head was saved and although he was dizzy from the spinning during the fall he managed not to pass out and with great difficulty he got up.

A crowd was already forming around him, he looked around, searching for Ant among the people, a lot of stares, scared looks, and concerned ones and a few judgy ones but not a single one of them came from Ant.

He wasn't here? he couldn't find him... this was the place right? yeah! the snack stand was right there so why isn't he... oh there he is.

''Nico?!'' 

He looked on the crowd, he saw him among them, making his way all to the front and once he made it Nicholas smiled, he ignored how everything hurt and ran to him. ''Nico! you're hurt what happened?'' Ant asked pushing everyone away and going to him.

He was alive, there was still a chance.

Nicholas grabbed his arm. ''I know you think I'm crazy and hell I might be, but if you trust me, really trust me, you will come with me'' he said and stared deep into his eyes. 

Ant looked at him, never in his life he'd believed the rumours or the bad dreams and he wasn't about to do it right now but right then he saw the whole galaxy on Nico's eyes and he knew that even if he didn't believe anything he said Nico was probably hurt all over because of him, for some silly dream or bad feeling, he came for him even when he said those bad things. 

Feeling like the worst friend of all, he decided that even if he didn't believe he had always trusted in Nico and he nodded.

Nicholas pulled him and ran, he ran and ran pulling his friend towards the exit as there was a screeching sound of breaks failing tires, screams from people than later became a sea coming running behind them. 

''Nico, what is going on?'' Ant asked while they ran on the long hall that led to the exit of the stadium, the people already running behind them trying to run away from the crashing sounds and the awful screams. ''Just run, dude!'' Nicholas said and pulled him more.

People started to pass them by, running and pushing them to the side as they were trying to save their lives as well, Nicholas was having difficulties pulling his friend while his legs hurt so much and that's when he felt Ant lifting him up from the ground and running while carrying him bridal style.

.

'Thank you Tom, we are here outside the old Cubberport stadium where the big monster truck show is being held today as a part of our town's 'other customs' program, the mayor... and wait, wait Tom, it sounds like there is some kind of commotion inside the stadium, we can hear screams from people and, oh lord! people are currently rushing out the stadium, some of them are carrying people who seem to be hurt, we are going to try and get closer to see what's going on! and... wait. Jonas the van is moving! did you put on the brake?! Look out!'

.  
Ant made it outside carrying his friend on his arms, they rushed through the parking lot until they figured they were safe and they both sat on the ground breathing heavily. ''What, what the hell happened?'' Ant asked.

''I had a bad dream'' Nicholas said between breaths. Ant looked at him and the commotion that was still going on on the stadium, there were still loads of people going out the stadium looking panicked, some of them were hurt.

Soon the sound of police sirens was heard on the streets as well as the fire department and emergency services. Nicholas got up on shaking legs, he looked all around him. This was far from over, if what always happened was going to happen right now, he was going to risk his own life in order to save Ant.

First he found the dangers. People rushing out, they could trample over Ant and kill him but they were far from the exit already and managed to find a spot out of the rushing crowd getting out, right next to a parked car.

Cars? people were not leaving anytime soon, they were still on shock and watching the commotion, the parked cars were not moving. 

Then he looked around, no light-posts that could fall on their heads on a sudden manner or electrical cables or dangerous individuals.

Nothing was moving, nothing was rushing towards them, the only thing on the background that could potentially cause any trouble was...

He quickly pulled on Ant's collar and ran far from the car that was parked next to them and in the last second he pushed him out of the way and then a white news van crashed against the parked car they were next to, the car moved and skated around the parking lot until it hit another and finally stopped. 

Nicholas looked around, he didn't knew where that van came from, he looked around and saw. There was a hill right before one could arrive to the stadium, assuming from the broken metal fence that he could see from his position was that the van was probably parked on the hill, the brake wasn't on properly and the van came downhill, crashed against the metal fence and then crashed against the car.

If they were to be next to that car then they both would've ended up like pancakes scattered around the pavement of the parking lot....

Nicholas looked at Ant who was sitting on his butt on the ground from the push that Nicholas gave him and then he finally smiled. His heart was still rushing and his mind was still looking for possible accidents but like Takeshi said, anything more could be too suspicious...

He smiled, his tears started to fall from his face, he did it, he saved him... he was alive. ''Fuck!'' he yelled as he rested his face on his hands and sobbed hard. He felt so many things right now, a mixture of relief from saving him and the pain that he could probably do more on all those other instances before filled him.

Ant got up and hugged him. ''Hey, it's alright, I know it was scary but that's alright!'' he tried but his body was trembling but even if he was bullshitting him to calm him down he was still glad that he was trying, he was glad that he was alive!

.  
Their moms yelled at them like there was no tomorrow, Nicholas got treated for his wounds from crashing the bike and since people were still worried with more important things like treating the wounded from the accident at the stadium nobody paid him any mind from the mess he did with the bike before the crash.

But of course he was grounded, his mom was furious and Ant's mom even more so when she learned that he skipped class and then apologized profusely with Nicholas' mom because Nicholas had to go after Ant after he skipped class.

At least that was the official story they were going to tell.

Nobody would believe Nicholas even if he told them that he knew what was going to happen so the story was that after Ant skipped, Nicholas rushed to get him back and got involved in that series of exaggerated sneaking illegally into a vehicle, building and stealing property to get his friend back to class.... well the police had too much to do so they swallowed that one and kept on with their work.

The punishment will last for at least two weeks, Nicholas was to go from home to school to school to his mom's job and then together to run errands with her, then to home, do homework, sleep, rinse and repeat. No computer unless is for school, no candy including pop-tarts and no complaining.

As a last act of freedom Nicholas was allowed to spend the night at Ant's home, Nicholas packed a whole bag so he could take a shower and go to school from there tomorrow morning, when he arrived he was greeted by Ant's parents and he was surprised to see that Violet Lilly was not there and she was spending the night at a friend's. 

They spent most of the night talking and laughing, a feeling of relief on Nicholas' heart, when they finally went to sleep they woke up a little late but rushed downstairs to eat something.

Nicholas was sitting on the table chewing something while Ant was preparing some toast on the kitchen. Nicholas wondered why it was that even after the crazy thing yesterday that Ant was still unable to believe him, he wondered if Ant would believe him some day and how would he make him believe.

Well... there could be ways that Ant can believe the things he sees on his visions, now that he knew that he had to save people from the second accident from now on if he has a vision all he has to do is save them and maybe eventually Ant will believe that he has visions! 

That was a good plan, now that he figured out the way to save people things could be better! now he had the chance to save people when he couldn't do so before! yeah, things were going to get better from now on, he just knew it.

''Fuck...'' muttered Ant from the kitchen. Nicholas hummed and swallowed the food he was eating. ''Something wrong?'' he asked. 

''Fucking toaster doesn't work all the time, the toast gets stuck inside'' he aid and grabbed a fork. ''Hey! don't do that you will get electrocuted'' Said Nicholas watching him from the dining room. 

''Don't worry it's already turned off'' Ant said rolling his eyes, ''Just how stupid do you think I am?'' he asked laughing a bit while fishing the toast...

And like a sick joke, there was a booming sound, a crash of a window and a great light that filled the room, it took Nicholas a few seconds after the light was gone to figure that a lightening crashed the window of the house.

His eyes went dark after the flash of light and he was trying to get used to seeing again groaning as he still felt the electricity in the air, he got up from the chair rubbing his eyes. ''Ant?'' he asked, smelling something burnt.

When his eyes finally got used to the light in the room... well the lack of light since the lightening destroyed all the lightbulbs in the house....

When he could finally see again, he was able to see where that burnt smell came from. 

The lightening came, it didn't burnt the house. Somehow it found a conductor and charged all the energy there. Still with the fork inside the toaster, a crisped Ant was still standing on his feet, but his skin was burnt, filled with shards from the window and purple marks all over from the electricity that broke his blood vessels, he took a last breath letting out some smoke out of his mouth and fell back into the ground. Dead.

And the world twisted itself, it became dark and Nicholas woke up suddenly on the air mattress next to Ant's bed.

Another vision, another death in a few minutes and no time for planning a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to have a day being each chapter but that would have to be until later because describing days is a lot and then the days repeat again so let's see if I can catch up to it.
> 
> have an amazing dayyyy

**Author's Note:**

> welp! I hope you guys enjoy this new story, im still working on the other ones but im having a hard time with new tasks in my work and stuff like that  
thanks for sticking with me and let me know if you like this one and if you find new ways for people to die that can be quite funny or weird!


End file.
